BabyJuliard Disastar!
by bffbas
Summary: This may be a different rating... help me out on this! PLEASE! Please read! the title says it all SD!
1. Default Chapter

Baby + Julliard=Disaster  
By-Sarah... BFFbas  
Save the Last Dance  
  
Rating-PG-13 and could turn in to R...  
Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANY THING... I really wish I owned Sean Patrick  
Tomas! HOLY... CRAP... HE IS A HOTTIE! Summary- yea know that one night after Steps...? When Derek and Sara... were at Sara's when her father was out... well... what happened... then Sara got in to Julliard... (DS... CK.)  
  
Sara runs out to the mailbox and sees a letter with a return address that is labeled Julliard; she runs back up stairs and calls Derek.  
"Hi can I talk to Derek please?"  
"Sure hunny" Mama Dean says and then yells, "DEREK SARA IS ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!"  
"Sara, hunny, what's up?" Derek grabbed the phone and thanked Mama Deen.  
"Oh I just got my JULLARD LETTER! Hurry up and come over!"  
"Ok I am on my way, and Sara."  
"Yea?"  
"I love you!"  
"I love you too... see you in a few minuts!" she hangs up the phone.  
Derek runs down the hall from the kitchen to his room passing Chenilles room.  
Chenille runs after him,"What's up... where yea running!?"  
"Sara got the LETTER!" Derek ran out the door," WE'LL CALL!"  
Chenille starts to jump up and down and scream!  
  
Derek gets to Sara's apartment and starts to pound on the door, "SARA!"  
Sara comes running to the door opening it and then jumping in to Derek's arms... "HI! Are you ready?"  
Derek kisses her and leads her in to the living room and lets go of her. "Oh Sara I have been ready for weeks!"  
Sara smiles at him, "Ok lets do this!" She opens the letter and reads the first two lines...  
  
Miss Sara Johnson,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the school Julliard!  
  
She screamed and jumped around yelling, "I'M IN I'M IN!"  
"Your in!?"  
"YES I AM IN! I START IN THE FALL!" she yelled jumping in to Derek's arms again!  
"Sara I am SO proud of you!" he said spinning her around.  
"I'm in. I'm IN!"  
He kissed her passionately.  
Sara broke away from him and gasped!  
  
"Sara what is it!"  
"I think... I think... I have missed 3 periods..."  
"And what might that mean?"  
She sat down and he just stood there, "Derek... I might be... I might be... I might be pregnant!"  
  
AN-Well weather people like it or not I am going to continue! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! 


	2. Doctors!

Chapter 2: Doctors...  
  
A/N: Thank you for your reviews... thank you soooo much!  
  
RECAP::: "Sara what is it!"  
  
"I think... I think... I have missed 3 periods..."  
  
"And what might that mean?"  
  
She sat down and he just stood there, "Derek... I might be... I might be... I might be pregnant!"  
  
------------------------  
"What!!!!!!! How!" He asked! "Whos the father!!!!!"  
Sara looks down, then she wisphers. "I'm sorry."  
"How could you let this happen Sara?" Derek asked in a stern voice. "How are you going to take care of a child, when your in college."  
Tears start to flow down her face. "Its not like i could get my self pregnant!"  
"Whos the father Sara?!"  
"Who do you think Derek!"  
"Well its not me, because we haven't done any thing in like 3 months!"  
Looks up at him. "Your the only guy I've ever done any thing with so who do you thing?"  
"What!!!!!"  
"Yes Derek... your the... the..." she runs out of the appartment.  
Derek starts to run after her yelling, "SARA WAIT! STOP PLEASE!"  
She gets in her car and drives off.  
"DAMN IT!" he yells standing in the street.  
Sara drives to the nearest hospital crying. She walks in and goes to the front desk.  
"May I help you miss?" The lady asked.  
"Yes, are there any doctors open, I need a pregnancy test." She said sniffeling ever other word.  
"Well, let me look" does some clicking on her computer. "Yep. There is an opening in 15 minutes. Would you like it?"  
"Yes, thank you."  
"And your name Miss?"  
  
"Sara Johnson"  
"Ok miss Johnson!"  
Sara goes to sit in the waiting room. Her cell phone rings, she looks down to see who it is, it reads Derek,she just lets it ring. It then stops ringing and starts to ring again, Derek still trying to call. It stops and starts once more befor she picks it up. "What more could you have to yell at me about!"  
"Sara baby, where are you?"  
"Where do you think!"  
  
"I don't know at your dads?"  
"NO! Why would you even care any ways?!"  
"Sara... I'm sorry! I do care..."  
"Yea right!"  
"Sara... please belive me... please!"  
"Why so you don't have to pay childs suport!!!!!!"  
"Sara... no... so that i can be there for my child!"  
"YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THERE!"  
"Yes i do."  
"Why so you can pretent to be a father?!"  
"NO! How could you think that!"  
"DEREK!! SCREW YOU!" she hangs up the phone.  
He calls back. "Please... where are you?!"  
"I'm at the hospital!"  
"Why?! Are you ok?"  
"NO!"  
"Oh God. Ok I'm on my way."  
"NO!"  
"Why!"  
"BECAUSE! I don't want to see you!"  
"I love you!"  
She doesn't say a word.  
"I love you so much!"  
"no"  
"Yes"  
"why?"  
"Because I do..."  
"I'm fine..."  
"What?"  
"I'm not hurt."  
"Ok?! Why are you at the hospital then?!"  
"To have a test taken."  
"What kind?"  
"Pregnancy."  
"Do you want me to be there?"  
She nods with a wispher. "yes"  
"Ok i'm on my way. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
He hangs up and runs out to his car and drives as fast as he can to get there, and when he does he runs in.  
Sara sits in her chair crying.  
Derek runs in searching for her when he finds her in the chair. He walks stright to her. With a wispher he says. "I'm here."  
She looks up at him with tear stained eyes.  
"I'm so sorry."  
she stands up.  
Derek raps his arms around her tight, rubing her back. He wisphers in her ear. "I love you Sara."  
She wisphers back. "I love you"  
A nurse comes out with a clip board in her hands. "Sara Johnson?!"  
She walks to her. "Thats me."  
"Right this way"  
Derek floows them he has his hands on Saras hips.  
"Sir, only family can be back here!"  
"He's my husband!"  
"Oh I'm very sorry miss." The white nurse said.  
"You better be... you racis" Sara said.  
Derek smiles and then wisphers in her ear. "Sence when am I your husband?"  
She just smiles.  
"Ok Miss please sit."  
She sits Dereks still holding Dereks hand.  
"Ok this might sting miss, or hurt." She lays Saras arm on a table and then shoves the needle in her arm and draws some blood.  
Sara screams!!!!!!!!  
"SHUT UP! YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE IN THIS HOSPITAL!"  
"SORRY!"  
"ok Done... we'll call you in a few hours with the results."  
"Thank YOU!"  
They walk out hand-in-hand!  
  
A/N- OK ok ok! next one coming soon! 


End file.
